Last Sacrifice
by heiehfidfgn
Summary: hi guys! this is my version of last sacrifice continuing on from spirit bound by richelle mead :D ill post a better summary when more people have read the book
1. Chapter 1

_They execute traitors..._

Abe's words rang load and clear in my head. Why the hell can't the guardians see that I was set up? Seriously- im not that stupid. Might as well have 'I killed the queen' stamped across my forehead. Sighing I turned around on my not-so-comfortable cot in my cell. Id spent the last three hours spying on lissa- its not like im missing out on anything interesting here. Despite my little speech about this all being to suspicious, im going to trial anyway in three weeks time. Woop-de-fucking-doo.

_Stop rose,_ I said to myself, _ don't think about the fact that you might die in three weeks time.._.

easier said than done. _Ok think of something else.._.

As always, oughts lingered to dimitri. He was back- he was really here, and he didnt want me. Just thinking it made my heart break. I remembered those words '_love fades, mine has.'_ but he still protected me when the guardians came- and his eyes said he wouldnt hesitate to do so again. He still has feelings for me, no matter how much he tries to hide it. Some things never change...

I heard footsteps outside my cell. Turning around I saw- speak of the devil- dimitri standing there in his duster. I smelt his aftershave that id missed so much. His endless eyes held mine, worry in them.

''roza, are you alright?'' he spoke. God id missed my nickname.

I gave him a sad smile, ''hey comrade. Yeah im just peachy- all cozy in my little cell prepared to die.''

his expression hardened. ''don't think like that. They won't kill you- I won't let them.''

that moment-that little moment- confirmed it. He loved me. I could see it in his eyes- he meant what he'd said.

'' comrade you can't stop them- when the council sets their minds to something its pretty damn hard to change it. Queen tatiana taught them well,' I told him, walking up to the bars. ''thats why I need to get lissa on-'' I realised i'd slipped.

Unfortunately dimitri knew I was hiding something- as always.

''what do you mean get lissa on the council? By law, for a moroi family to have a council vote, they must have a family.''

trust dimitri to remember a rule centuries old of by heart.

Could I tell him? He was the love of my life. But could I trust him with this bit of information?

_Yes_ I realised. I trust him with my life.

I took a deep breath. I was so close to him I could just lean forward through the bars and ki- _stop it!_ _Stay on not together anymore!_

I took the crumbled note out of my pocket, and slipped it through the bars to dimitri. He read it quickly, and I watched his expression turn from confusion to amazement.

I spoke slowly, ''dimitri, I need you to help me. We have to find this new family member- but to do so I have to get out of here.''

I hoped he caught on.

'' rose I trust you and I promise to help you. Does lissa know?'' he said.

'' thank you. No she doesnt- but im gonna need her help on this so I will have to tell her. And fire boys probably gonna tag along too.'' I replied, thankful he will be by my side.

Thats when it happened.

One moment I was talking to dimitri- the next I was running across the court yard looking for... me? I never will get used to that. Panic and fear shot through me/ lissa as I realised her terror. There were strigoi in court.

I was pulled back into my own head by dimitri calling my name.

'' lissa! Shes in trouble!''


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks so much for putting this on story alert! Ill try and get more chapters up asap. Please review and tell me what you think ok? Tash. :D

Disclaimer: basically everything is owned by richelle mead. This is the only disclaimer I will do for the story.

Chapter Two

It was the first lesson he taught me- don't hesitate. And he didn't. Dimitri turned with lightning speed towards the exit to tell the guards, only to find them either dead or unconscious. In their place were three Strigoi.

Dimitri- being the god that he is- had his stake out and within seconds had killed the nearest one. It took them by surprise, but they quickly recovered. One of them was some blonde bimbo who looked more or less scared to fight Dimitri because she might break a nail. The other, obviously a guardian before he was turned, charged at Dimitri and tried to punch him. Dimitri blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. It went on like this for a while- one attacked, the other blocked. Finally Dimitri had an opening, and snaked his stake into the Strigoi's heart. The blonde one was clearly afraid of Dimitri- hell what Strigoi wouldn't be?

But none-the-less she tried to fight him- key word 'tried'. Dimitri staked her easily.

As he ran out to find Lissa, I was sucked into her head- again.

Fear and dread consumed me as I grasped the situation.

It was every guardian's worst fear- not being able to protect their Moroi- or being stuck in a jail cell while your Moroi was pinned to the ground.

_LISS!_

They were in the court yard not too far from my cell. Lissa struggled feebly against his hold, but a guardian could hardly ever get out of that position, let alone a Moroi. She screamed for help- but she and I both new what would happen next. His teeth were so close, so close to- he suddenly lit up. His whole body was consumed in fire, and his screams pierced the night.

Christian.

He saved her- just as he saved me all those months ago. As the Strigoi's screams faded, Liss pushed him off her. Her eyes found Christians, and she saw relief in them.

He knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?'' he asked, worry filling his voice.

She let go of the breath she'd been holding.

"N- no I'm fine. Thanks to you- you saved my life." she replied extremely grateful.

He laughed. ''I'm sure Rose would never forgive me if I didn't.''

_Damn straight_ I thought.

What were they even doing out there anyway? I searched through Lissa's head, finding out that they were going to meeting up- I didn't even wanna know what they planned to do.

"we have to find Rose before more of them come- c'mon.'' He said helping her up.

He just had to say that.

Four Strigoi attacked them, and Christian instinctively pushed Lissa behind him. I felt her fear for him. He wouldn't have enough energy to light them all on fire, so he lit up parts of them- hair, hand, head... It was enough to distract them.

At that point a very hot, very sexy Russian god came up in his duster. One by one he staked the Strigoi- who were a little preoccupied what with them on fire and all.

Once he finished them off, he scanned the area for anymore. When he was convinced there were no more, he turned to Lissa and Christian.

"Do either of you know how they got in?'' he asked them, in guardian mode.

"Nice to see you too, Dimitri, nice to see you too.'' Christian replied sarcastically.

God, no wonder everyone gets pissed of when I joke in situations like this.

Thankfully Lissa was serious. "Christian now's not the time- we've gotta find Rose.''

Dimitri nodded. "Lets hurry.''

I pulled out of her head at that point. Lissa was safe now with Dimitri and Christian there.

So the Strigoi just happen to break in when I'm locked in a fucking jail cell.

Just my luck.

Press that little random button at the bottom of the page (the one that says review) - you know you want to ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm trying to get as many chapters up as I can for you guys ****J**

**p.s big thankyou to Lissadragomir101 and saphira7! You guys made my day! Tash.**

Chapter Three

Before long Dimitri, Lissa and Christian had come. One of the guardians had woken up- huh- I thought he was dead. My bad. Lissa walked straight up to him.

''You're going to unlock Rose's cell, and then go to sleep. You will not alert the other guardians.'' She said in a scary voice.

I hate it when she uses compulsion- the effects usually catch up with me- yes, me- later. The guard obliged, took out his keys, and let me free from that depressing little cell. God it felt so good to be able to walk five feet without hitting a wall.

As the guard fell in to a deep sleep, I turned and pulled Lissa into a hug.

"You scared me half to death! I'm so sorry I couldn't help." I told her.

"Rose it's not your fault-I'm fine." She said calmly.

I turned to Christian.

"What you did- protect her- is something I will always be grateful for. Thanks fire boy." I said with a grin.

"No problem- and seeing as you owe me, any chance of you not calling me that?" he asked me.

I laughed. "You ask too much of me."

"Are you going to tell them?" Dimitri asked suddenly.

I felt confusion and curiosity shoot through the bond at his words.

"Well now that they know there's something to know I'm gonna have to, aren't I?" I said rolling my eyes.

_Rose what's going on? _Lissa asked me through the bond. I had to tell her. Dimitri still had the note, so he handed it to me so I could read it aloud:

_Rose,_

_If you're reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your kind than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force _all _dhampirs into service, whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that factor down._

_However, I write to you with a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the council and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time fulfilling it._

_-Tatiana Ivashkov_

As I finished the note, I looked up at Lissa cautiously. Her eyes filled with tears at the fact that she wasn't alone. I saw hope in them. Christian walked over and held her hand.

"Liss," I said slowly. "We'll find him- or her I suppose. And I think I know where to start looking."

"Where?" she said, eager to find her new half brother or sister.

I didn't know how to tell her this. I took a deep breath and started.

"When we went to Las Vegas, the manager of the casino said he went there a lot, and had an 'appreciation' for those girls. I thought he was lying but... now I'm not sure..."

I snuck a peek at Lissa at that moment.

I didn't want to hurt her- she's accepted that her brother wasn't always as he seemed, but her father too? I felt feelings of betrayal from our bond. Her eyes were watering. But she was also happy that she has another family member.

"I'm going to need your help." I said looking into each of their eyes.

"Well I'm all for going to Vegas! Sweet." Said Christian. Typical.

"And I already promised I'm with you." Dimitri replied sweetly.

I looked at my best friend.

"There's no way you can leave me behind- even if it means breaking a criminal out of Tarasov again."

She told me, determination on her face.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Dimitri asked, the question directed to both me and Lissa.

Hell- I forgot Dimitri didn't know about that. Well I'm in deep shit then.

"Weeellll..." I started. " Let's just say finding the information to save you wasn't the easiest thing in the world..."

"Rose," He said, using his 'don't lie to me' voice. "who did you break out of jai-" 3 2 1 aaand he gets it.

Someone being broken out of Tarasov is big news- so even if you've just been turned back into a dhampir, you kinda get the message.

"Rose... Rose please do not tell me that you and Lissa broke Victor Dashkov out of jail." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Ok, that's my cue to keep quiet then," I said, searching frantically in my head for something to distract him. "Um, so we head to Las Vegas then? We should leave soon then. Or, well, now."

_Please please please drop it _I silently prayed.

He gave me a look that said he would talk to me later about it. Fuck.

"Yes we should....." as Dimitri organised our plan i suddenly felt nauseous.

"We have to leave. Now." I said, reaching for my stake- which of course wasn't there. Oh that's right-it was in the Queen's heart. I sighed- great. I walked over to one of the unconscious guardians and took his.

We ran outside, Dimitri and I in the lead.

And as we stepped outside, I saw a sight I've only ever seen once in my life.

Think of that little review button as Dimitri- you know you want it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooo much to all the people who reviewed! I might be able to squeeze in another chapter tonight! :D**

Chapter Four

It was like we'd walked in on a war. There were guardians and Strigoi fighting all over the grounds. And by the looks of it the Strigoi were winning. Dimitri and I both closed in on Lissa and Christian. To my right Tomas was fighting off three Strigoi, so I stepped into the fight and staked one by surprise. Ok. Now they were after me. Perfect.

I stepped to my right and kicked one of them in the stomach, then punched the other one hard in the face. Because they were all focused on me, they didn't see Tomas coming up behind and staking one of them. The other seemed pretty pissed off at that- maybe they were together or something... I dodged as he swung his fist at me, and got him in the gut. Moving swiftly, I quickly staked him.

"Rose, how did you get out? You're supposed to be in the cell." Tomas said, although I'm pretty sure he's glad I'm out seeing as I just saved his life.

"I had some help." I replied.

He nodded at me and went to help the other guardians.

I turned back to the others and saw Dimitri was in a fight of his own. Five Strigoi were on them, but Christian 'distracted' them- and when I say that you know I mean burn half their heads off. Dimitri staked them easily. I grabbed Lissa's hand and yelled at the others:

"Come on! We have to get out of here!"

We ran through the fight, staking and fighting only when we needed to. I had to get Lissa out of here. As we neared the court gates, seven Strigoi confronted us. With Lissa and Christian between us, Dimitri and I fought them off. One of them was pretty tall, around 6 ft 7. I remembered back to my trainings with mum, how she was about a foot shorter than me, but she always managed to win. She used her size as an advantage. So I did that- and it was a pretty even fight. This guy was definitely a dhampir before he was turned. After a while though he let his guard down and I was able to stake him. The next one- a brunette- was pretty easy. I got her in a matter of seconds. I went into fighting mode. The only things going through my mind were _dodge, punch, kick..._ and occasionally Dimitri.

This was what Dimitri had always been worried about. If we were together, we wouldn't be able to protect Lissa. I realised now how true that was.

As Dimitri finished off the last of them, we ran towards the gates. Something on the ground caught my eye. A stake.

_Humans staked the wards_.

As we went through the gates, I saw someone I never, in my entire life, expected to see again.

"Hello Rosemarie." She said maliciously.

"Mi- Miss Karp?"

Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think J


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story! Hahaha sorry about the last cliffhanger... :D hope you enjoy! Tash.**

Chapter five

"Yes my dear. And Vasilisa also! I've heard a lot about you two over the past years." She said in a cold voice- and the twisted smile on her was just plain creepy...

"Bu-but you should be dead!" Lissa said nervously. "Guardian Sanders..."

"Killed me?" she laughed. "He never found me."

Her eyes drifted to Dimitri. "You're her lover aren't you? The reason Rosemarie crossed half of Russia for. It is unheard of for a shadow kissed guardian to leave her bond mate. You must be very important to her."

I spoke up. "Yes, just like guardian sanders _used_ to be to you."

Her eyes hardened. "What you have is nothing compared to what we have." She hissed.

I didn't miss the present tense in that.

She flicked her wrist at me, and I felt the worst pain I've ever felt in my life.

My knees buckled beneath me, and I fell to the ground screaming in pain. It was horrible. I felt like my skull had been cracked open.

"Rose!" I faintly heard Lissa and Christian yell.

"Roza!" I registered the voice as Dimitri, but right now I couldn't care less. I felt his arms go around me, and heard him yell at Miss Karp to end it.

_How was she able to do this?_ I thought, barely hearing myself think through my screams. _Spirit _I realised. _Somehow she kept her powers._

I heard Miss Karp laughing in the background.

"Let's see... what is it that Rosemarie fears the most?" she wondered aloud.

I opened my eyes slightly. Suddenly the scene around me changed. I was standing in a field, and Strigoi surrounded me. Lissa was there- oh god no. She was running towards one of them with a stake, I recognised him as Victor Dashkov. He looked slightly amused. He caught my eye as he grabbed her head between his hands, and twisted.

I heard a scream and recognised it as my own. I tried to move- to help her- but I couldn't. I was frozen. I watched her lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Roza!" I turned to see the love of my life. He was fighting someone- the blonde Strigoi I realized. Shouldn't he be dead? Dimitri made eye contact with me, and that was all it took. The blonde Strigoi seized the moment of distraction, and pinned him to the ground. Brought his teeth to Dimitri's neck, and bit him. Dimitri's eyes widened in shock, and the love of my life died before my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. Both Lissa and Dimitri. I fell to the ground, screaming.

"Rose."

I looked up. "M-Mason?"

"Look at you. You're pathetic! I can't believe I ever loved you. I can't believe I died for you." He said, disgusted.

"Mase I'm so sorry! I-" He cut me off.

"You loved him. That whole time you loved him and you didn't tell me!" Mason said, angry. "I will never forgive you Rose." And with that he turned at left me alone.

"Mason!"

"Roza! Rose it's alright- it's not real." _Dimitri? _

_Rose can you hear me? None of its real- she making you see things. _Lissa- the bond.

"Roza open your eyes." I did as he said.

I was kneeling on the ground in Dimitri's arms. Tears were streaming down my face. I looked up into Dimitri's eyes, and saw love and fear for me.

"Mason... you died... Lissa!" I remembered.

"I'm right here Rose, I'm alright. She made you see those things." Liss said calmly.

Slowly I stood up. Miss Karp was smirking.

"Well done Rose- you've just proven that your worst nightmare is the people you love getting hurt. Too bad for you that soon enough I will come and get you. I will kill you- and your death will not be something Vasilisa will be able to bring you back from."

And on that happy note, she left us alone.

All you've gotta do is push the button... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing! You guys rock! I think this will be my last chap for the night- ill post more after school tomorrow ok? ****J**

Chapter Six

As she left my little bravado mask went as well. I would have fallen again if Dimitri wasn't holding my waist. I still had a huge headache thanks to miss Karp- she was more pleasant when she was crazy.

I turned to the others- they looked so concerned.

"We have to get out of here. The suns coming up, so the Strigoi will be leaving or dead. The guardians will have figured out I've escaped." I said, trying to sound strong. By the looks they were giving me I'm guessing I'm not all that convincing.

My headache was getting worse. _The ghosts_ I realised. _The wards are down- so they're able to come through. _I had been blocking them without much thought. Now the side effects were showing.

"Rose are you alright?" Dimitri asked me, concerned.

I gritted my teeth. "Yeah I'm fine."

Just to prove it, I walked out of his arms and took a few shaky steps forward.

And then I blacked out. Smooth Rose. Real smooth.

I woke up to find I was in a car, Christian driving. My head was in Dimitri's lap. _He must've carried me here_ I grasped. Damn- why is it that every time Dimitri carries me in his arms is when I'm unconscious? I slowly sat up. My headache was still there, but it was faint.

"Careful. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said automatically.

"Rose the last time you said that you fainted." He told me.

Well that's pretty embarrassing.

"She's ok," Lissa answered for me. "I can tell through the bond."

That caused some confusion.

"What do you mean 'through the bond'? It only goes one way."

"Rose... remember when I healed Dimitri, the bond sort of faded?"

I remembered. "Yeah... It's kinda like it disappeared."

She nodded. "Well over time it's been getting stronger. And I can sort of feel your emotions now. I can't go into your head or read your mind or anything like that... but It's like this faint buzz of what you're feeling..." she tried explaining.

Yeah I got- it was like I had when she first healed me.

"I know the feeling," I smiled at her. "Now if you don't mind me asking... where exactly are we going?"

"Airport. We're catching a flight to Las Vegas in an hour," Christian replied. "Gambling and beer here we come!" Liss hit him on the shoulder.

"We're not going to bars or Casino's." She told him.

"Um, well actually Liss we kind of are- the guy I met was the manager of some random Moroi casino."

I told her.

"oh." She said, slightly embarrassed.

Then I remembered it- "Miss Karp! She can use magic!"

"no shit? We kinda got the memo when you were lying on the ground screaming in pain." Said (you guessed it) Christian sarcastically.

"I mean that she's a Strigoi. She shouldn't be able to."

"Spirit! Somehow she was able to keep her powers after she'd turned," Liss said. "but what about the darkness?"

Then it clicked. "What if... if she's a Strigoi then she _is _darkness. What if when she turned, she could control it? She would be able to keep her powers, but she'd be evil anyway so she can't really get worse."

It made sense. There were so few spirit users in the world that no one would have known.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "If that is true, then we have a huge problem. She wants to kill you Rose." Yeah, I figured as much.

Ok lets recap- I have a crazy spirit using Strigoi after me, I just broke out of my cell- like I need anything else to make me look more suspicious, and I'm trialing for my life in three weeks time. Is a normal life really too much to ask for?

Review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou guys for your awesome reviews! Your the best!**

Chapter Seven

As the plane took off, my headache came back- and it brought a hell of a lot of friends. I groaned and leaned forward in my seat. Dimitri looked concerned.

"Roza? Are y-"

"If I had a penny every time someone asked me if I were alright I'd be fucking rich." I replied not letting him finish.

"That would be because you always seem to get yourself into some stupid situation." said a smiling Christian from the seat in front of us.

"Love you too Christian." I replied sarcastically.

Dimitri still looked anxious.

"ill be fine," I promised him. "I just need to block them out." Of course to do that it requires patience- a skill I haven't quite mastered yet.

I sighed and lay back, closing my eyes.

"Rose... did you really break Victor Dashkov out of jail? And don't even think of lying to me- you know I can see right through you." He began.

Looks like we're having this talk now. Crap.

"Yes..." I said slowly, not looking into his eyes.

"Rose! You can't go around breaking people out of jail! Let alone Dashkov! Do you not remember what he did to Lissa? To you?" ok, he seemed pretty pissed off. Of course that only got me pissed off too.

"Dimitri when I went to Russia I heard a rumour that a guy named Robert Doru had healed a Strigoi. It was a fairytale- they aren't real. But it was too late- I had already staked you. And then you started sending me those charming death letters. Oh here's the best bit- Doru's half brother was the only one who knew where he was. Can we guess who that is?" I asked him.

"Victor." He whispered in realisation.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." I said.

"So you dragged Lissa to Tarasov, broke him out of jail to find his brother, and then what?" he asked me, not liking where this was going.

"Well," I coughed. "We... kinda lost him..." his eyes went wide as I said those words.

"You lost him? Rose why would you do something like this in the first place?" I stand corrected- if I said he was pissed before he was sure as hell angry now.

"For you! I knew it was stupid and reckless, I know there was only the slightest chance, but I had to try. And it wasn't really my fault he escaped... it was your idea to attack us at that point," I reminded him jokingly. "Not to mention I'm not really known for reliability."

He sighed. "Some people never change..."

I laughed at that. "It's why you love me comrade." Not realising what id said before the words were out of my mouth.

He looked at me. And looked. And looked. Jeez would it kill him to say something?

"Yes Roza. It is. And thank you... for doing what you did." He spoke finally.

I looked into his eyes, filled with love.

"ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts. The plane will be landing in 15 minutes." Said the weirdly happy flight attendant.

Well that ruined the moment.

Review! You know you want to- just like I know I wanted to write this chapter right xxanastasia? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! :D Thank you to everyone who likes this story! ****J**** please review- or be persuaded at the bottom of the page :p**

Chapter Eight.

Once we got off the plane, we caught a taxi to a random hotel. The sun was nearly up, so we decided on finding out where Lissa's half brother or sister was, then taking a nap. Hey even kick ass dhampirs need their rest. We planned on finding him/her in the morning- night for humans. Quick and easy. Then again I have a way of making anything extremely complicated. Take my relationship with Dimitri for example.

As we got to the hotel- five stars thanks to Lissa) we quickly went to our room and grabbed the only thing we had to help us find this new kid.

The white pages.

Well it worked for the humans.

"ok so what name are we looking under?" I asked.

" Dragomir- Strigoi never would have known about him or her, so it would have been safe to keep the name." Dimitri answered me.

There he was- Nicholas Dragomir. We googled him and saw that he was 16 years old, and lived with his mother Jasmine. I wrote down the address, and we all went to our rooms.

Then I realised the problem- there were only two.

Christian and Lissa were in one just like that. Which left me and Dimitri. Sharing a bed. Not that I initially minded, but it sure as hell would be awkward.

After washing up, we got into bed. I was so exhausted- and hey, the cots in those cells weren't made for comfort.

"Goodnight Dimitri." I said, yawning.

I was drifting off to sleep, but not before I heard:

"Goodnight my Roza."

I was standing in a dark room- a basement I realised. I must be in one of Adrians' dreams again! Shit, how am I going to explain my little break out?

"Hello again Rosemarie." The voice chilled my bones.

I turned around slowly to see miss Karp, wearing an evil smirk. _Of course!_ I thought. _She still has her powers- so she would be able to dream walk!_

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to drop by uninvited?" I said, my sarcasm covering my shock.

She laughed. "You will never change. People will be glad when I kill you."

"You're too kind. I think I liked you better when you were half mad- no offence," I replied. "And lots of people would miss me thank you very much."

She smiled coldly. "We shall see about that Rosemarie."

Suddenly she punched me. It took me by surprise, and I staggered backwards. I kicked her in the stomach, then jumped back as she hit me, sending me flying into the wall. My breath caught, but I got up and went at her again. She blocked my attack and punched me _very _hard on my right shoulder.

"You can't win Rosemarie. I control this dream, just as I control what is happening in the real world. I will see you soon- sooner than you think."  
I woke up, panting.

Dimitri , Lissa and Christian were crowded around me.

_Rose what happened?_ Lissa asked.

I told her through the bond.

She gasped. "Miss Karp can dream walk?"

"More like dream stalk." I murmured.

"Rose what happened?" Dimitri spoke. He seemed worried.

"She came, we talked, we fought, the end." I told him.

I moved my right arm and cried out in pain.

There, on my right shoulder, a bruise was starting to form.

That little review button wants you to press it ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllooooo! Heres the next chapter! :D hope you guys like!**

Chapter Nine

"Rose? Did she- did miss Karp hit your shoulder in the dream?" Lissa asked, her voice shaking.

I looked into her eyes and nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

Christian spoke. "If that's true then... if she killed you in the dream then..."

"She'd kill me in real life." I finished for him.

"But would it work vice versa? If you killed her, she would die too," Dimitri said. "if you had a stake on-"

I interrupted him. "That would work but how would I get a hold of a stake? She controls the dream, and I don't think she'd let me wander around with a stake in hand."

"Then we have to kill her," he said. "Before she can hurt you."

"In the dream she said that i would see her sooner than I'd think. So we have to be prepared." I said to everyone.

"The sooner we're back at court, behind the wards, the better." Lissa said.

"Cause we all know how safe they were last time." Christian said- he had a point.

I took a deep breath. "Ok guys the suns setting now- we should probably go over to find nick."

They all nodded in agreement. We got ready to leave- probably wouldn't be coming back. I wondered what we'd tell his mother? She was a Moroi- a Conta, one of the smaller royal families.

I grabbed the address as we headed out.

We flagged down a cab and left to see the new Dragomir.

As we got out, on a very lonerish street, we confronted the house. It was massive! Apparently Eric Dragomir knew how to pay child support. It was a three story house, a light shade of grey. All the curtains were closed- understandable seeing as it was pretty late. We walked up to the door- only to discover it was open. The handle had been broken off. I was immediately in guardian mode. I motioned for Dimitri to stay behind the others, and keep a look out. I pushed the door open, causing it to creak slightly. After checking that the cost was clear, I turned on the hall light. I walked into the living room, and the sight nearly made me puke. Nicks mother was lying dead on the couch. A note was left, lying next to her. Dimitri and the others were still waiting in the hall, so they didn't see this. I walked slowly towards her, and picked up the note. It was written in blood.

_I told you I controlled the dream, as well as what happens in the real world._

_D_

_B_

_C_

_O_

_T_

_D_

_V_

_L_

_D_

_Z_

_S_

_I_

Miss Karp. I gasped as I remembered the list of letters- because I had seen it before. Back when Christian and I had gone to bring back mason, we went through a corridor, and these letters had been on the wall. They stood for the royal families- B for Badica, Z for Zeklos... I remembered that on the wall the letters B and D had an _x_ beside them. Badica and Drozdov.

C was next in line- Conta.

Review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the next chap!**

Chapter Ten

I ran back to the others.

"We have to leave. Now." I told them seriously.

Dimitri was instantly on alert- ok so me being serious means something terrible happened then?

He quickly walked into the lounge. Seeing the awful sight, he searched the rest of the house. Once he came back, and we both hurried Christian and Lissa out of there. Once we were far enough away from the scene, Liss and Christian turned to us.

"What's going on Rose? We have to find Nicholas!" she told me, urgently.

"Liss... nicks gone. His mother, Jasmine Conta, was lying dead on the couch. The Strigoi had beaten us to him," I told her slowly. "Liss... I'm so sorry."

Tears were forming in my best friends eyes. She looked down at the note I'd been holding.

I showed it to them.

"In my dream," I started. "Miss Karp said that she controlled the dream, as well as the real world. And these letters underneath- I saw them in the corridor in Spokane. They were what convinced me there were really Strigoi there. They stand for the royal families. I think it starts with the smaller families, Dragomir, Badica, Conta, and goes up to the biggest- the Ivashkov family. Back then I saw a little x next to B and D- Badica and Drozdov. I can't believe I forgot about this. After B and D what comes next?"

Christian answered. "Conta. Jasmine Conta."

"Oh god." Lissa whispered.

Dimitri started making phone calls, and organising guardians to come over. After a while they showed up from court (in one of their really cool jet things), and started to investigate. The four of us waited outside, Dimitri occasionally talking to the other guardians.

And then one of them recognised me.

"You're Rose Hathaway! You should be locked up." He said pretty damn loudly.

They all noticed me, and started coming at me. Dimitri was instantly protective.

He shielded me, but it was a lost cause. There were too many guardians, so instead of getting him in trouble, I gave myself up. And seeing as this is coming from me, you can tell how hard that was.

"Wait! Don't fight. I'll come quietly." I spoke.

They put me on the jet, as well as Lissa, Dimitri, and Christian. Some other guardians were on it as well, to 'protect' everyone from me.

The rest of them stayed behind.

The plane ride was pretty short. We stopped at the airport and then drove back to court. As we got back in, my guards started making phone calls. Apparently they couldn't take me straight to the council because they were in the middle of a meeting.

I heard Lissa scream.

I turned to see her at the entrance, and Victor Dashkov's hands were at her throat.

"So sorry to interrupt. I need Rosemarie to come with me." As he made eye contact with me, I saw his eyes: they were ringed red.

Every guardian (including me) made a move towards him.

"Uh uh uh one move and ill snap her neck." He said, terribly pleasant.

"I'll come! Just leave Lissa alone!" I started walking towards him.

_Rose don't!_

I looked into her eyes and tried to tell her I had to protect her. This whole time victor was smiling evilly. He let go of Lissa and grabbed me instead. He looked around to everyone.

"If anyone follows or attacks, dear Rosemarie will be dead in an instant." No one moved- they couldn't without him killing me. My eyes caught Dimitri's, and I mouthed _I love you_ to him.

I looked back at victor and he knocked me out.

Once I woke up again, I took in my surroundings.

Great- a couple of months later and I was back in the same position- tied to a chair in a basement.

Pleeease review! :D


	11. Authers Note

**Authers note! :D**

**hey guys I realise its going really fast- my bad :p ill slow it down from now on k? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haha I meant that I'm kind of skimming through the story :p hehe hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Capter Eleven

I-being me- immediately started twisting the ropes, trying to struggle free. Of course even with my awesome skills, it didn't work. Where was Christian when you needed him? _Lets hope trying to find a way with the other guardians to get me out of here _I thought.

I heard footsteps.

I quickly pretended I was asleep- apparently I'm not so good at it.

"I know your awake, Rosemarie," came the voice of Victor Dashkov. "I can hear your heart beat increasing- one of the traits of being a Strigoi."

"What's with every Strigoi calling me Rosemarie? Is it just something to piss me off- cause it's working..." I replied.

He just laughed.

"So- if you don't mind me asking... why the hell am I here exactly?" well I was kind of curious at why he wanted me instead of Lissa.

"You are the best guardian there is out there- every Strigoi wants to kill you. Not to mention you went on that little killing spree..." he told me- I can't help it if I'm just that good.

"So you decide to get in first?" I asked, glaring at him.

It didn't sway him. "More or less. See we do things differently- if you kill higher people, you are higher ranked. You get more authority. If I kill you- I will be in a place of power."

Oh, that's nice.

"But as much as I would enjoy killing you now,"- I'm sure he would- "I think it best to wait for Vasilisa to come and find you. Then, not only will I have killed rose Hathaway, but the Dragomir princess also!"

"The guardians wouldn't let a Moroi come along." I told him, hoping I was right.

"We'll see." Was all he said.

"Take her to the room with the boy in it- I'm sure she'd like to meet him before they both die." He said to the guards, turning away.

Just before they got me out, I was sucked into Lissa's head.

Dimitri was pacing.

"Dimitri we'll find her. It'll be alright." Liss tried to tell him. Christian and her had been trying numerous times to calm him down, to no avail.

They were waiting outside the Council room, waiting to be called in.

He looked at me- her.

"What if they-" He was interrupted by a guardian.

"The Council will see you now." Was all he said.

As Lissa, Christian and Dimitri walked into the room, I felt nervousness from the bond.

They were all arguing on what to do with Rose.

"We don't know where the girl is."

"We hardly ever go on rescue missions."

"She's a criminal! She would be sentenced to death anyway."

Lissa looked at the person who said that- lord Ivashkov.

She spoke carefully. "Rose is not a criminal. She is the best guardian any of us have ever seen, and it would be a huge mistake to kill her."

"We don't know where they have held her!" one of the members asked.

"I do." Her voice rang loud and clear around the room. A lot of people were surprised at this- I was one of them.

"The bond only goes one way." A Zeklos said.

"Not anymore- in fact she is in my head right now, listening." Liss replied.

_How did she know that?_

_I told you our bond been getting stronger. Rose are you alright?_

_Woah that's so cool! Damn if this had happened earlier we could've cheated at math tests and stuff!_

_Yeah I'm fine- factors got me locked up in some random basement._

"Rose is saying that she is locked up in the basement. I can lead us to the location of the place using the bond." She said, authority in her voice.

The council discussed it.

I pulled out of Lissa's head then, thanks to the annoying person shaking me at the shoulders.

As I opened my eyes, I found I was in a different room- looking into someone's eyes.

Jade green eyes- just like Lissa's.

That little Dimitri button wants you to press it ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyou guys for all your reviews! I hope u like the chapter!**

Chapter Twelve

"Your Nicholas Dragomir." I said stating the obvious.

I must admit- he was a pretty ok looking kid. He had light brown hair, and, like all Moroi, pale skin. His jade green eyes were exactly like Lissa's, and were framed by thick, dark lashes. I wonder what he specialised in.

His eyes flashed in surprise- well that makes two of us.  
"How do you know my name?" he asked cautiously.

I then realised he didn't know who I was. "My name is Rose Hathaway. I guard your half sister- Vasilisa Dragomir."

His eyes widened. Ok maybe he did know who I was.

"Is she alright? You have a bond with her right? You can, like talk to each other in your heads?"

I laughed. "Not quite- its meant to be a one way bond- but before when I was in that kind of haze, I was talking to her. It sounds like it go's two ways now. Lissa's fine- for now. She wants to come and save me. The guardian council are talking about it."

He looked genuinely concerned for his sister.

"What do you specialise in?" I blurted out before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth.

He smiled. "I haven't specialised yet."

"You're a spirit user!" I said, overjoyed. There were so little spirit users in the world.

He looked shocked that I knew that.

"Yes. How do you know what it even is?" he asked me.

"Liss is one too. Most of them are put down as not specialising. What can you do?" I informed him.

"I can see the past. And the future. I can... just touch someone and I see what's happened in their life. Can't Lissa do that?" he questioned. He mustn't have known any other spirit users.

I shook my head. "There are heaps of things you can do with spirit. Liss can heal, and use compulsion easily. Adrian- another spirit user- can walk through dreams. Wow- you can really see peoples past?" I asked him, amazed.

He nodded.

I was going to ask him if he could see mine, but he spoke first.

"How did you get here?"

"Victor came, held your sis by the throat, I gave myself up, and he took me," I summarised for him.

"What about you?"

"Basically the same, but not Victor- some crazy lady who kept calling me dear." He replied.

I cracked up laughing at that.

That would be miss Karp- she's this crazy Strigoi spirit user."

Until I got it- victor and Miss Karp were working together! Ok that's just weird.

"Oh ok that about sums her up."

We kept talking for ages. Nicks a really cool guy. I found out about his life- he was being home schooled by his mother and grew up in Vegas. He'd heard all about Liss and me- how we disappeared for two years. He thought that was awesome! I told him about me and Liss, and about me being shadow kissed.

_Rose? We're waiting outside the house. Get ready. _

_Liss? I'm not alone. I found Nick._

Excitement flashed through the bond. She was so happy!

I turned to Nick. "The guardians are here. Be ready to run out of here ok? Stay with me the whole time." I told him.

He nodded and stood up. We heard what sounded like a stampede from upstairs. Gesturing for nick to follow me, I walked towards the door. I could hear people running downstairs, and others fighting.

My hand immediately went for my stake, but it wasn't there. Shit.

"Looking for this?" nick asked me. In his hand was a stake- not mine, but one nonetheless.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him, incredibly relieved.

"Humans staked our wards. I picked it up, and that's when I realised there must've been Strigoi there. I kept in just in case- I mean who expects a Moroi to have a stake?" he told me.

I took the stake from him, and kicked the door down- that was one of the reasons I hadn't done it sooner. They probably would've just killed me seeing as I didn't have a stake. I checked to see what was going on. There were about 15 guardians fighting down here, and I bet there's more upstairs. I grabbed nicks and ran through the fight. With a Moroi with me, I couldn't stay and fight, but I did occasionally stake a few. We made it upstairs, onto the first floor.

By the looks of the fight, we were winning- thank god. someone punched me from the side. I looked to my left and saw a tall Strigoi- a very mad one I might add. I kicked him really hard, but he hardly stumbled. He tried hitting again, but I blocked it. i was about to punch him, but his head burst into flames. I quickly staked him, and then turned around to find Christian helping out. I gave him a brief smile, then grabbed Nicks hand and ran out into the- moonlight? You've gotta be kidding me. They decide to save us at night? There was an even bigger fight here. I started to defend nick when I saw something that made my stomach clench.

Tomas was standing in a Strigoi's grip- both hands on the side of his head. I screamed as the Strigoi twisted, and was surprised when I discovered I wasn't the only one who screamed.

Miss Karp was running up to Tomas, knelt down beside him, and put her hand above his heart. There was a blinding white light, as she healed him. I looked at Tomas, and saw a faint- but still there- rise and fall of his chest. I made eye contact with Miss Karp and gasped. There was no red in her eyes!

_He took the darkness away from her! _I realised. _She's no longer a Strigoi! _My eyes widened as I understood what would happen.

"Miss Karp! You've gotta heal him. Now- or he'll tur-" She caught on to what I was saying and quickly healed the darkness away.

Looks like crazy Karp was back.

"press me! Press me!" says that little review button...


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks guys for your reviews! Hehe you guys are awesome! Sorry I've taken so long to update- had a major writers block. I might not be able to update tomorrow but I'll try my best! By the way a friend of mine is writing a story for last sacrifice: lissadragomir101- check it out! It's awesome! :D**

Chapter Thirteen

Nick was beside me, in awe of what had just occurred.

"What just happened? All I saw was some black thing jump from that lady's body into the guardians. Then it just left!" he told me- looks like he can see aura's now huh?

"Miss Karp had healed guardian sanders. Then he took away the darkness, and she healed it." I replied.

"wow." Was all he said- hell, I can see why he's speechless.

I figured I'd give them some privacy, and went to talk to the other guardians. The sun was coming up now, and all the Strigoi had either left or were dead.

"Little dhampir." I heard Adrian call.

I spun around, and saw him leaning by a tree.

"Adrian? What are you doing here? You could've gotten hurt!" I said anxiously.

"Relax Rose- I can look after myself." He told me, smiling at my concern for him.

"How- gonna give them a nightmare?"

"Your faith in me is overwhelming," he said sarcastically. "We were protected by some guardians. And we weren't in the middle of the fight anyway."

"We?" I asked, pretty sure I wouldn't like the answer.

"Lissa and I. Dimitri was there too- you have nothing to worry about. She's over there," He nodded to Liss, who was In the middle of talking to Nick right now. "Rose, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." he said.

"Oh my god. You actually sound serious- the world has ended." I said mockingly.

He rolled his eyes at me.

He took a breath. "Rose... I think we should break up."

I froze. "W...why?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eye, and I could see the pain in them.

"I can see that you love him. And I can see how much he loves you." He told me, speaking slowly. "I love you Rose, and I know that you love me too- but he will always be your first choice. I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead, and walked off- away from me.

"Rose!" I heard a voice call.

Turning, I saw Sydney coming this way.

"Sydney! Hey how've you been? What're you doing here?" I asked, trying to smile.

"I've been assigned at the court now. They called me here to get rid of the Strigoi."

She noticed me Adrian standing there. Her eyes went wide as she saw him. I've gotta admit, he is kinda cute, and an amazing guy. I was so blinded I didn't notice what I had until he was really gone.

Choking back a sob, I said:

"His name's Adrian. You should-" I closed my eyes. "You should go say hi or something- he's a really great guy." She didn't need to be told twice- she gave me a hug, and then walked up to him.

I didn't stay and watch- instead, I quickly walked down the street, and sat down on the sidewalk.

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Tears trickled down my face, blurring my vision. I was stupid- he was right- I do love Dimitri. With all my heart. And I couldn't be with Adrian because of that. I don't think I could love anyone else. I love Adrian, but I could see how much id hurt him- how much pain I've caused. He deserved someone who would love him the same way.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walking up to me.

I felt someone drape a jacket over my shoulder- a duster I realized.

"You must be freezing." He said, sitting down next to me.

I stayed quiet. I was, but I barely registered it.

"Adrian... told me you needed me." He said quietly.

A sob broke out of me. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer. No words were said- he understood what happened. He also understood that I loved him- that I wasn't capable of loving anyone else. I didn't know what else to do- so I kissed him.

It was the most amazing thing. I realised I hadn't really kissed him- _my_ Dimitri for some time now. And he kissed me back. I laced my fingers into his hair, and pulled him closer. We pulled back, gasping for breath.

I looked into his eyes, and saw the guilt for all the hurt he had caused me.

"Roza... I am so sorry." He said, broken.

I kissed him again.

_Apology accepted_ was the unspoken thought between us.

Pleeeeeaaaase review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note! :D**

**hey guys! Ok ive done a bet with lissadragomir101 that she would have atleast 12 fanfiction updates in her inbox because of an awesome story for last sacrifice she's written. Please review on it! Its really good! The story's on my profile- (please dont make me lose the bet...itll make me look bad) if u review on it ill try post another chap soon? :D hahaha beat that lissadragomir101! lolz! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sooo sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up! I've been so lost on what to do with the story, but now I know. Ill update more often now :D oh and thanks for checking out lissadragomir101 story for last sacrifice! I won the bet ;) hehehehe yaay! Toldya I'd win lol!**

Chapter Fourteen

We walked, hand in hand, back to the others. The guardians were finished doing their bit, so everyone was heading back to Court. Dimitri and I got into some random car with two other guardians. The car ride home was silent, and I ended up falling asleep on Dimitri's shoulder- not that either of us minded.

"Roza? We're here." I heard Dimitri whisper, pulling me out of my sleep.

I yawned, and got out of the car. I remembered Miss Karp, and asked one of the guardians where she was. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but answered my question none the less.

"She is locked up." He said.

"What! You'd think you morons would have figured out by now that it is possible to bring a Strigoi back but nooo you're all-" I was cut off by a guard.

"I am here to escort Miss Hathaway back to her cell." He said unemotionally.

Well that shut me up.

Dimitri stood in front of me protectively. "You can't take her- you know she's innocent."

I sighed. As much as I didn't want to go back to that god forbidden cell, I knew I had to if I wanted to come across as innocent.

"I'll come." Was all I said.

"Roza-"

I gave Dimitri a kiss to stop him from replying, then stalked off with the guard.

And that is how me, the legendary Rose Hathaway, ended up in the same cell she had been in no more than a week ago. God this sucked.

I was sitting on my bed when I heard her.

"Rose."

I looked up and saw Miss Karp in the cell across from me. I hadn't seen her before- wow, shows how observant I am.

"Hey miss karp. How're you doing?" I asked her, awkwardly. It's not every day that you have a conversation with the crazy lady who tried to kill you but has turned normal again.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry." She said, and I could see the regret in her eyes.

I nodded. "it's alright- it wasn't you."

She didn't look like she believed me, but didn't bring it up. "Rose, we have to make sure no more spirit users are turned." _I figured as much._ "when we are, we are not only able to keep our powers, but we cannot die." That was news to me.

"What do you mean 'cannot die'? we just need to stake them don't we?" I was so confused.

She shook her head at me. "We can't be staked. If so, I would have died long before now."

Fuck- they couldn't die. That means the only way would be to heal them.

I tried to change the subject- on to something equally as depressing. "Miss Karp do you know why I'm here? In this cell I mean."

She nodded. "Victor Dashkov framed you for the murder of the queen."

My eyes widened. "Victor! That son of a bitch! He freaking framed me! God I can't believe I didn't see this coming." It's an understatement to say I was pissed.

I was to ask her something when I heard footsteps running down the corridor.

It was Sydney.

Seeing the panicked exspression on her face, I shot up off my bed and ran towards the bars.

"syd what is it? whats happening?" I asked urgently.

It's pretty damn rare seeing Sydney scared, so I was on full alert.

The next three words were enough to kill me.

"Adrian is gone."

Do I reeeaaally have to g into some really random or lame way of persuading you to review?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So sorry its been taking long to update- my science teacher doesnt understand that I have a life, and giving me homework ruins it. :D **

Chapter fifteen

_Adrian is gone._

No, I wouldn't believe it. "How? He would have been with us the whole ride home. He... he's probably wandering around in Court or something."I said, avoiding the truth.

She shook her head, her mouth set in a grim line. "He never came back. None of the guardians say they saw him since then."

I closed my eyes tight, refusing to let the threatening tears fall. Hearing more footsteps down the corridor, I opened them, seeing the new visitors. They were guardians.

"Rose Hathaway, you have been summoned by the royal council." One of them said as the other unlocked my door. They didn't need to put on handcuffs, seeing as there were about 7 guardians escorting me. I remained calm throughout- there wasn't much point in giving them more evidence against me. As we entered the room, Sydney walking behind, the council turned to me.

"Adrian Ivashkov has been taken." Lord Szelsky said. Nice and blunt then.

I nodded, (for once) serious.

"It has been confirmed that he was captured by Strigoi." He said.

One of the Drozdov's spoke up. "It has come to our attention that he walks through your dreams."

"Yeah- he does it all the time. If he is strong enough he may be able to do it again and tell me the location." I replied.

Chatter filled the room. Everyone was voicing their own opinion:

"shes a criminal!"

"but she can help us..."

She should be in her cell!"

_Gee guys your all too kind_, I thought sarcastically.

The council was talking about it when Lissa came up.

"Stop. You know she can help us. Miss Karp has already said that victor killed the queen. What more information do you need?" she spoke with authority.

After talking it a bit more (again), they came to a decision. "The girl is not to be on trial for a couple of weeks. Until then, she shall be free to walk around court, as long as she has a guard with her 24/7." Well its as good as ill get.

He nodded t my guard. "Take her to her room so she can get some rest."

He looked directly at me. "Try to find him."

I was going to remind him that he has to find me in the dreams, but it wouldn't get me anywhere. The guardian took me to my room, and I had a shower. The warm water felt like heaven on my back. Getting out, I got dressed and into bed. My guard was waiting outside, but I couldn't care less. It had been a while since I had a nice long sleep.

I lay down, and began to dream...

I was on a beach, but not one of those really nice sunny ones. It was call cloudy and depressing- nice way to pick them Adrian. I knew I was in one of his dreams. The thunder and lightning flashed above me. I looked around, frantically trying to find Adrian. Surprisingly, I saw nick.

"Nick! Your not dream walking are you?" I asked him.

He shook his head, looking confused. "I'm having a vision. Its happened enough times that I know when it comes."

Ok so I was sucked into a dream and he was having a vision. Could this get any weirder?

I knew this had to be Adrian's dream, but where was he?

I spotted him- he had his back to me. "Rose it's good to see you." He said in a cold voice.

"Adrian where are you? In the real world I mean. We can find you if you tell me now." I asked him urgently.

"What makes you think I want to be found?" I didn't like this- I was getting bad vibes.

"If the Strigoi have you then of course you'd want to be. Everyone would." I said, remembering mason, and Spokane.

"Things change rose. People change." He turned to me and nick, and we made I contact.

_No_ I thought. No! He- he-

He had red eyes.

Hope you like! Don't worry Adrian fans I'm not that evil! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I hope you guys like it- sorry it took me a bit to update. Have I m entioned my math teach is a cow? Anyhoo please review! :D**

Chapter sixteen

I woke up with a jolt, tears falling from my eyes. I've cried about three times in two days; very un-Rose like. Dimitri's arms were around me, and I realized we had an audience. Liss, Christian, and my guards were there. I sat up quickly and ran to the door. I read from Lissa's mind that Nick was in the room next to hers- basically two doors down, but as I approached the door, it opened, Nick in the doorway. We made eye contact, and I knew it. The dream was true.

I fell to my knees, more tears trickling silently down my face. Dimitri's arms surrounded me again, and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Roza, what happened?" he asked me, he couldn't stand to see me like this.

It was one of those rare moments when something out of the ordinary happens- world ends, sky turns purple, _the_ Rose Hathaway cries. I heard nick telling everyone what happened, and through the bond I knew Lissa was crying too. Soon after the tears dried, I stood up shakily, Dimitri holding me around the waist.

We all went into the lounge, and sat down in silence. we were all lost in our own little worlds, thinking about what would happen next.

"He can't be killed." I said suddenly. Everyone looked up at me.

"Miss Karp said a spirit using Strigoi can't be staked." I explained.

"Then how are we-" Christian was cut off by Nick, who was holding his head, screaming in pain. He dropped to the ground on his knees.

I automatically leaped up, trying to help him, but I knew I couldn't; he was having a vision.

**Nick's pov**

The pain was all I could feel. It swallowed me whole, and I couldn't do anything. This had happened before- I was getting a vision. I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in Rose's room anymore. The room looked old fashioned, like they had a hundred years ago. Looking over, I saw a man at desk, with a woman in black, standing next to him.

_She must be him guardian_ I realised. I looked closely, and saw a swirl of colours. Auras- I've been practising trying to read them. I saw the Moroi's colour- normal, pink, yellow, and a small bit of black on the edges. Ok, that part wasn't normal. I looked over at the guardian, and saw her looking at the Moroi. She put her hand on his shoulder, and the black thing jumped out of him into her! That's definitely not normal! They must be bonded, I thought. He's a spirit user- the only question is who the hell is he? I stepped forward more, knowing they wouldn't be able to see me. When I had a vision, if it's in the past then I would kind of be like a ghost. I looked over the man's shoulder, and saw he was writing in a journal, at the bottom it was signed _Vladimir. _I read part of what he wrote:

_I have discovered a miracle. Four elements will kill, adding one shall heal. But they do not need to be contained, forever shall he not remain._

I was about to read more, but the guardian caught my attention. She was looking right at me.

'_You do not belong here.'_ Were the last words I heard, echoing in my mind, before I experienced- yet again- another mind breaking head ache.

I struggled, and managed to open my eyes. I was on the floor, the others crowded around me.

I sighed. "Ok, who the hell is Vladimir? I think his guardian just pushed me out of my vision."

Everyone was shell shocked, Rose was the first to recover though.

"Vladimir is a spirit user- _was _a spirit user. He's been dead for the past 200 years or so.," She clarified. "What happened?"

Well that explains the room then.

I told them about my vision, clearly from the past. They were all confused- can't blame them. Rose looked deep in thought.

"They don't need to be contained..." she said to no one in particular.

Her eyes widened as she realised what this meant.

"We can save him."

Please tell me whether you like or not! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok guys I'm sooo sorry I've been on holiday and I've been really busy but I'm gonna try to get back into my usual rutine of updating once a day or two days. Reeeaaally sorry thanks for the reviews :D**

Chapter 17

"Rose what are you talking about? the only way to bring back a Strigoi is with a stake, and if he cant be staked... as well as the fact that hes a spirit user...we cant take the risk." Lissa said, thinking logically.

"Well we didn't think it was possible to bring back a Strigoi period." I looked pointedly at Dimitri.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing I was right.

"What do you mean Roza? How do we get him back?" Dimitri asked me.

" So far all we know about Vladimir is that he could heal. What if he could do more? What if he had visions like nick? This would've been kinda like a prophesy then. _Four elements will kill, adding one shall heal._ That we've already figured out- it's how to heal a Strigoi. _But they do not need to be contained, forever he shall not remain._ They do not need to be contained- the magic of the five elements doesn't need to be contained in a stake. Forever he shall not remain... that would mean that Adrian would remain a Strigoi...or..." I stopped, not being able to say the alternative.

"Or that it would finish off Adrian...for good." Christian finished off for me.

For once he was actually serious. Even though they'd had that little 'incident' in the cafeteria just before the Strigoi broke into the school, now they were friends, and he was as torn up as the rest of us were. Maybe not as much as me. I felt as guilty as hell.

I closed my eyes and said the words we were all thinking, but none of us wanted to hear.

"That's a risk we have to take. If we can't turn him back, then we have no choice but to kill him. Right now he's the strongest Strigoi out there." A silent tear rolled down my cheek. Have I mentioned it's not normal for me to cry?

The room was quiet. We all loved Adrian and having to kill him was a difficult thought. But we had to do this... i could picture what he'd be saying now... _little dhampir, its touching that your all depressed over me, but you have to kill me. But hey if you wanna chat sometime when I'm a ghost, feel free to drop outside the wards..._

"He's not the same Adrian. And this is our only chance to get him back- and if we don't, then at least we can free him from his current state. He'd want this." I told them, looking everyone in the eye.

They nodded slowly, agreeing with me. _At least we have a chance. _I thought to myself. _There is a chance that it will heal him._

Nick spoke up. "Rose? In the vision the guardian was able to push me out. How is that possible? If its a vision of thee past shouldn't I be like a ghost or something?"

I nodded. "He wasn't inside the wards. A shadow kissed guardian is able to see ghosts," he gave me a surprised look, followed by a questioning one. "Don't ask..." I said. It would take time to explain the shadow kissed effects, time we don't have. Not anymore.

I took charge. "We need to get a hold of my dad, Sydney, Eddie, and Mia. Definitely her," I thought of something. "there is a fortune teller called Rhonda. Do you mind getting her as well?"

"Rose, why do we need Mia? Not saying I don't like her but why?" Christian asked me.

"Because we need five people who specialise in the elements. They do not need to be contained, so that means we need the real thing. We have fire- that's you, spirit, that's Liss, I know someone who specialises in air," I looked at Liss. "Remember Rhonda? She told my fortune. Said I'd kill stuff- talented lady she is..." Christian started cracking up.

My best friends eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I asked her what she specialised in and she made the air swirl past her and stuff... I'm impressed you'd remember something like that." She told me, a small smile on her face.

"I'm offended at that- I'm not totally incapable of remembering things..."

She shrugged and told me through the bond _well that's news to me... _

I smiled and nudged her.

"So Mia would be water then? What about earth?" he said.

"...Haven't quite thought that part through yet..." I replied.

Abe entered the room, followed by Mia, Eddie and Rhonda. "Your mother is guarding lord Szelsky- he specialises in earth. Why do you need the people who specialise in elements?"

"Because she is trying to bring back the Strigoi." Rhonda answered him.

"Ok slightly more talented than I thought..." I muttered.

I briefed everyone on the dream, nicks vision, and what we were going to do.

"So guys...are you in?"

**Please review! Ill try to update everyday or every second day... the story's nearly finished, itll probably finish next week or the week after depending on how often I write. Ill continue with my other story bound by love though :D thanks!**

**tash**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Kept my promise... I'm busy on Friday so I won't be able to update then or on Saturday nut ill have one for u on Sunday...or maybe tomorrow if I have time :p please read and review!**

Chapter 18

"Ok, so we know the plan then?" I said, confirming everything was fine.

Everyone nodded or said yes, determination in their eyes. We were ready- we were gonna do this.

In 12 hours.

Today we were going to get some rest. Prepare. Be ready. It was just after 2am, so everyone was going back to their rooms. My guards left me alone, because Dimitri was coming in to stay with me.

as my room emptied, I took a deep breath and took Dimitri's hand.

"Do you wanna go to the room?" I asked him.

"Not just yet. I want to ask you something." He said, his eyes sparkling.

Ok now I was curious.

"Ask away." I told him, unable to keep the curiosity out of my voice.

He took my hand, and gently knelt on the ground. Oh. My. God. He wasn't going to ask what I think he is...is he?

He produced a diamond ring from his pocket.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. You are my life. You are my love. Would you do the honours of being my wife?" he asked me, staring deep into my eyes.

My eyes began watering. I was speechless. He wanted to marry me!

"Yes! Yes Dimitri!" I told him, extravagant.

He smiled one of those rare smiles of his, and slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger. I flung my arms around him, and he put his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Dimitri." I whispered.

"I love you too, my Roza." He replied.

I kissed him. It was amazing- everything went away. I forgot it all. There was nothing except him.

Slowly I started unbuttoning his top, and he got the message. He took it off, and worked on mine. More and more clothes came off. My arms tightened around his neck, he lifted me up, and took me to the bed...

I woke up sometime around sunrise. Thinking back on the past few hours were amazing... a small smile kissed my lips. I looked to my left, where Dimitri was sleeping soundlessly. I still had the ring on, and I still couldn't believe it. I was getting married! Thinking about how happy I was...brought back Adrian. I immediately felt guilty. I should be sad, depressed, but instead I was happy, ecstatic. I slowly climbed out of bed, and put Dimitri's shirt on (which came up to my knees I might add). I opened out the doors to the balcony, and stepped outside. I watched as the sun slowly rose. The mixture of pink, orange, blue, purple...

A single tear trickled down my cheek.

Adrian should be here for this, but he wasn't. I felt like id betrayed him. I did love him- but not in the way I loved Dimitri, and he knew that, it's why he broke up with me. he wanted me to be happy. I hurt him so much...

"I'm so sorry Adrian..." I whispered to the air, and let the wind carry my voice away.

I felt strong arms go around my waste.

"I'm sorry Roza...we will get him back. And if we don't... I know what it is like being..." he took a breath, and I could hear the pain in his voice. "He will want to be set free from that. Either way, we will do that for him."

I nodded and turned around, leaning my head against his chest.

We will find him...and one way or another, we will help him. Tonight.

I know its pretty bad...sorry the next chapter will be better :D please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok I know I've been talking ages, but thats because this is the last chapter, and I wanted to make it really good. Also I tried to make it the longest, so yeah... I just wanted to say thankyou guys so much for the reviews they make my day! Really your amazing :D I'm not making a sequel, but I will be continuing with my other VA book bound by love, so please check it out :D thanks again you guys are what made me continue this story to the end :D**

Chapter 19

We were getting into vans, to where we were heading. We've had sightings of Strigoi and someone who matches Victor's description, in a huge isolated house hours away, so we were getting ready for a VERY long drive. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and I were going in the same vehicle. I was wearing all back, with my hair tied up in a high bun. Lissa and Christian were in the middle row, whilst me and Dimitri were at the back. At the front was another guardian I didn't know, driving. I sat down and got comfortable- and by that I meant lying on Dimitri's shoulder, with his arm around me.

He kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep my love, I will wake you when we're closer." He whispered to me.

I nodded, and closed my eyes.

I was prepared- tonight could end in so many ways. I made a silent vow to myself that I would protect Dimitri- I couldn't lose him again...

"Roza? Roza wake up, we're here." I heard Dimitri say.

I slowly opened my eyes. Weird- didn't realise I'd fallen asleep. Huh.

I remembered what we were going to do, and instantly went into guardian mode. I got out of the car, and saw we were going to have to walk to the house- understandable seeing as Strigoi have damn good hearing and sight. I was the head guardian for this mission, so everyone came out of their cars and came to me. We had over 20 guardians, and the 9 Moroi- Lissa, Christian, Mia, and lord Szelsky would help with Adrian, the rest were fire users, wanting to help.

"Ok guys, here's the plan. 9 guardians are going to go and cause a commotion in the yard, bring two fire users with you. 8 inside, on the first floor, draw as many as you can to you to distract them. You guys have two fire users. Alberta I want you with me," she nodded. "Dimitri you too, you guys, "I looked pointedly at last five Moroi, "Are with me. We'll find Adrian and..." I didn't finish.

I took a deep breath. "Do we know the plan?"

Everyone nodded. We were ready.

Slowly and discreetly, we approached the house. It was dark now, sometime around 3am. This was good- sunrise was around 6, so if we got the Strigoi outside, they would burn. I walked up to Liss.

_Are you ready?_ I asked her through the bond, concerned.

A small smile lit her face. _I'm fine. We're going to do this._

I nodded, and slowed my pace to Dimitri's.

I smiled sadly at him. I couldn't lose him again, but tonight, I just might.

He squeezed my hand, and returned the smile.

We were near the house now. We were going to attack on my word. But other words needed to be said first. I turned to Dimitri.

"I love you." I said, looking into his warm brown eyes.

His hand brushed across my cheek. "I love you too, Roza."

I gripped my stake In my hand, and turned to the house.

"Now." Was all I said.

We attacked. Just like we planned, the first team went out onto the yard, and caused a distraction- which worked pretty damn well. Over 10 Strigoi came out, and started fighting. As soon as they did, the rest of us entered the house. Inside, the second team attacked, and more Strigoi were here- around 14. I had a feeling Adrian or victor would be upstairs, so we had to fight our way through. My team started heading towards the stairs, killing whenever necessary. A male around 6 foot blocked my path. Damn, I feel sorry for him. I stepped back then kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards a bit. He tried to punch me, but I ducked, and then hit him in the face. I kept looking for an opening- which was hard to find. He blocked me again, and with that I was able to quickly stake him. I pulled my stake out, and looked at the others, who were fighting.

Dimitri and Alberta were doing theire best to help protect the Moroi- both were fighting off two Strigoi. Alberta looked like she was handling herself well, so I went over to Dimitri and fought with him. I managed to stake the female I was fighting, and helped him fight off his. I looked over at Alberta.

My eyes widened. The Strigoi were getting the better of her, and she looked worn out. she staked one of them, which definitely got the other pissed. He went for her neck, and she shoved her stake up to his heart.

But he stopped it. He grabbed her had at the last second before it could touch him, and turned it back on her. I ran forward, trying to help, but I was too late.

The stake pierced her heart.

I heard a strangled scream, faintly recognising it as my own. I ran up to her and staked the son of a bitch that killed her, and dropped to my knees beside her.

"...Rose..." her voice came out, weak.

"I'm here, Alberta." I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes.

"..goodluck.." and she died.

I closed my eyes, not being able to believe it.

"Rose we have to go." I felt his arm go around me, pulling me up.

He was right- I could morn for Alberta after this, but right now we had to finish what we came here for. I got up, and turned to the stairs. Gesturing for the others to follow me, I ran to the stairs. Going up them, I saw something go into a room. I went up to the door, and kicked it down (I've always wanted to do that...). Inside were five Strigoi. Christian lit them up, and Dimitri and I staked them. One by one, they all died.

"Well done Rosemarie. Really- you have come a long way haven't you?" said a shrewd voice in the corner.

Victor.

I walked up to him, slowly, hatred in my eyes.

"You know victor I thought you were evil when you were Moroi- now you sick, twisted, and evil. Congrats." I told him, stake in hand.

He smiled, and came at me. Dimitri was guarding the Moroi from any Strigoi that may come in, but I had my eyes on Victor. I snapped my fist forward, and he caught it. He kicked me, and I stumbled back. It went like that for a bit- he'd hit, I'd block, or vice versa. Finally I saw an opening, and shoved my stake into his heart. I thought about all the things he'd done- when he tortured Lissa, had Emily turn Strigoi, and turn Adrian. I saw the life fade from his eyes, the shock on his face. I pulled the stake out, and staked him again. He'd hurt Liss... Adrian...

"Rose stop he's dead." Dimitri caught my wrist, and I stopped, the tears blurring my eyes.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"He isn't in the house." He said.

"Dammit!" I said.

I ran out of the room, down the stairs, outside. I went around to the back of the house. I was distinctly aware of the others following me. I ran out onto the big field outside, and saw Adrian there. He was standing there, like he'd been waiting for me. He looked...cold. Hard. His face... his skin was paler. His eyes, the green eyes were gone. In its place were blood red ones. I was frozen in place, staring into his eyes. The others caught up to me. they stood beside me. this was it.

"Ah Rose. Lovely to see you. I have been waiting for you. I would've preferred without the fan club though."

"Cut the crap. You're not him. But you will be." I said.

He laughed.

"You can't stake me Rose. The sun doesn't burn me. I can't die." He said.

"Oh I know I can't stake you." I told him, smiling slightly.

Confusion covered his cold features.

"There is a way to bring you back Adrian. Or kill you." I told him strongly.

He frowned slightly. "Wha-"

I smiled to him, and said "Now."

Christian used fire, mia used water, Rhonda used air, lord Szelsky used earth, and finally, Lissa used spirit. It all went at Adrian at full force.

There was a bright light- a blinding one I might add.

I knew something was happening- because the last time this happened, Dimitri came back. Adrian screamed, and when the light was over, I ran up to him. He was lying on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Adrian?" I asked quietly, dropping next to him.

He opened one eye. It was green.

He sat up slowly, and I hugged him hard. He was alive- it worked.

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much Rose." He whispered into my hair.

It was one of those rare moments where he would call me rose, and he was being serious.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was crying again- hopefully that would stop now...

We stood up and turned to the others, who tackled him into hugs as well.

Looked at a new figure approaching the field. It was Sydney. I smiled, and gestured to the others to give them some privacy. I walked hand in hand with Dimitri.

The sun was rising now.

I looked at Dimitri, and kissed him.

No words were needed- this was finished, it was all over. We could do what we planned all those months ago, at the edge of the forest, after the night in the cabin. I would be Lissa's guardian, Dimitri would get a job at court, and it'll be alright. This time round, it'll all work out.

I hope you liked it! thankyou for all the reviewers who have stuck with this story from the beginning! You guys are the best! :D


End file.
